Love Is Blind
by Irrestible
Summary: Ron and Hermione strike a deal. "Love is truly blind Dear Mione. Love is Blind." rnLast chapter. Read and review. Thank you, all of my loyal readers. If you want a sequel write in the review
1. The Portrait

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Ron Weasley couldn't see.

At all.

After the Last Battle, Lucius Malfoy cursed him with a blindness curse that they couldn't remove. Lucius Malfoy originated the curse so no cure could be found.

Now, twenty-nine and married to the woman of more than his dreams, he was about to celebrate his one year anniversary. He walked down into the kitchen, tripping over a misplaced laundry basket; things like that happened all the time. But this time, Ron had had it.

"Goddamn it, I just can't take this anymore!" Hermione came from out of the pantry with a sack of flour in her hands.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Ron walked over to the sound of her voice, and placed his chin on her head.

"I hate this; I can barely remember what my socks look like. I want to be able to see you. You realize I haven't been able to see your gorgeous face for over ten years. I wish I could be able to see what our children would look like. I will never be able to see my daughter or son graduate from Hogwarts; never see my grand children."

"I'm sorry Ron. I guess it's time for me to give you my anniversary present. Follow me."

Ron grumbled as they wandered down the grand hall into the dining room, "I can't even do that without help."

"Ron touch the table. Go on, Touch it."

Ron realized it was Braille; Braille of Hermione's face every perfect part of her face in Braille. It felt like he could see it again. He pulled Hermione closed and kissed her forehead.

"Remember Ron love is blind."


	2. Unexpected Developments

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Later that night, Ron lay down in bed, waiting for Hermione to come to bed.

"Hermione, come to bed love, I'm going to be cold." Ron could sense the bathroom light being shut off.

"Ron," she said as she slid on top of him. "This is another part of your anniversary gift."

Ron rubbed at the silk around her butt. "I only gave you one thing."

"Ron, I don't think giving me thirty percent of the Chudley Cannons is nothing." It had been a life long dream to own the Cannons at forty, but he accomplished it twenty-one years early,

"It is; if we are bedroom partners, we should be boardroom partner too. I want to be as equal as possible."

"I know. That's why you're going to get spoiled rotten for a week." She nipped at his neck, making him groan.

"Money is not everything, Mione."

Hermione took a sharp inhale, "Because I have to go on a business trip."

Ron forced her to sit up and looked at her, his pale eyes glowing, "For how long? You know I need help; I can't get around by myself."

"For only three days. Harry's volunteered."

Ron's voice grew in bass, "You let people know that I was going to be here alone and that I need help."

Hermione touched the place were his jaw and his neck met. "I mentioned it in passing at lunch with him; he wanted to spend time with you anyway, so I just told him to come when I leave."

Ron kissed the palm of her hand. "Okay, beautiful. I'm tired; let's just go to sleep."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione cooked Ron his favorite breakfast.

"Herm, I need to ask you something."

"Okay, you can."

"Could you shave my face for me? I'm growing a beard again, aren't I?'

Hermione sat in his lap, stroking the stubble, "But it makes you look studly, Ron. But if you want it gone, I'll shave it. Come on let's go upstairs."

Ron sat in the chair, "Don't cut me."

Hermione lathered up his face with Fingannin's Fancy Shaving Cream, "Have I ever? I shave your face for you everyday, remember?" Hermione dotted their nose with the shaving cream and Eskimo- kissed Ron. "Seamus has made a lot of money with this shaving cream."

"Yeah, he has. Hermione can I ask you something?"

He could hear the smile in her voice, "You just did, but go ahead."

"Do you ever doubt my love?"

Hermione dipped the razor into the water in the sink behind her. "No."

"Why? I can't even see you; how can you love something that you can't see?"

"Easy, true love has no eyes. If true love could see do you think that Remus would fall in love with Minerva or Albus with Sybil? Because love is blind and you are too, we are much better off. I doubt if you could see me you would still love me." Hermione wiped away the last bit of shaving cream.

"I truly, truly would. Your body is amazing, but your mind is what made me fall in love with you. I love you, Herm."

Hermione took his hands and placed them on her abdomen. "Do you feel it?" She asked wistfully.

His eyes clouded and he pulled her closer. "You're hungry; I can feel that, but nothing else."

He heard the laughing in her voice, "I ask, Ron, because I am expecting a child, your child."

Ron stood up and held her even closer. "I need to be able to breathe, Ron."

He let her go quickly, afraid she might break. "But I won't break either. Come one let's take a walk."

Out in the gardens, spring had erupted full force; the bees were buzzing, the flower blossoming.

Hermione talked to Ron about what she wanted do later.

"I want to start on this garden before I get too fat."

"I can help; look at the humming bird. He's going to pollinate that flower," He pointed to a flower the humming bird. Hermione snuggled closer in his embrace. "You know how I could tell?"

She shook her head. "I could tell by colors everything gives off. Everyone has a color. You have my favorite color red. It's not the color of a flower, or Weasley, it's just the perfect shade of red. Indescribable red, brilliant, but subtle red."

Hermione stopped him, tip-toed, and kissed his nose. "I love you Ronald Weasley."

Later that night, Ron was in his studio, painting. The therapist said it would be good for him to paint his feeling out, but he didn't really want until the conversation he had with Hermione.

He worked on this one portrait for a straight hour before Hermione looked in on him. He sighed, dropping his paint brush on a near by counter. "Hermione, you might as well come in if you're not going let me work in peace."

Hermione got a stool and sat behind him, rubbing his shoulders. "Ron, how do you know it is me?"

"I told you, I can see your color. He turned and looked at her. (Well turned his eyes to her)

"Ron do you remember our first kiss."

_Flashback_

"_Ron, you have to try." Hermione pushed the Braille book back to Ron, who picked it up and threw it at something. Ron stood up quickly, crossing his arms about his chest._

"_No! I don't; everyone thinks it is easy to have this problemâ€this disability; well, it's not." _

"_I know, Ron-"Hermione tried to embrace him, but he shoved her away._

"_Hermione, if I may be frank, you don't know shit." Hermione inhaled slowly; the therapist told her this would happen: that Ron felt so different that he would shut everyone out then let them in when he was ready. Hermione sat back down and waited for him to have his fit; this was only the beginning. "I don't know who is going to want me know? What woman wants to date, let alone marry, a cripple like me?" Hermione mumbled something that he couldn't here. "Speak up, Mione, I want to hear about how you sympathize, how you understand. Go on, stay it." She walked around the table and stood right in front of him._

"_I said I would, Ronald Weasley. I said _I _would want to date someone like you! You don't see that though, you don't see that I live out here. I even help you get into the shower every damn day, Ron!" _

_Hermione covered her mouth with her hand; she couldn't believe she said that to him. Hermione looked at the floor, waiting for him to erupt like Mt. Vesuvius. _

_But he didn't. _

_Ron lifted up her chin, and kissed her._

_After a few seconds, she pulled away. _

"_How did you know where my lips were?" _

_He smiled, his first really smile in a long time. _

"_I've been practicing."_

Author's note: I know really super lame, but that's all I got for now.

Tell me what you want to happen.


	3. Remembering the Painful

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's Thanks:

Poicale: Thank you so much for reviewing. I admire your work and to read that you liked my idea meant a lot to me.

Aria-wolfstar: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to get things straight

Quills N Ink: Thank you! Hopefully it's not too sweet

S.F. Gustafuson: Thank you!

Aqua Mage: Thanks! I write for my reviewers

MissPottersPeas: Umm, okay. Thank you for the review.

Shea LaRoc: Thank you for catching my mistake! Hopefully you'll review again!

* * *

After interrupting his painting, Hermione had persuaded Ron to take a bath with her.

Hermione and Ron sat in rose water with rose petals, with Ron between her legs.

"Ron, how do you see color when you're blind?"

Ron sighed and stroked the outside of her thigh. "My magic. When one sense is lost the other is heightened. You know the Jameson-Wellington theory; Muggles have five senses and wizards have six. Magic is our sixth sense. Well, the curse Lucius Malfoy hit me with the curse; I lost but had a heightened sense. My magic makes me see. See colors, that is."

"Well are you happy Ron?"

Ron snorted, "I'm as happy as I'm going to be at this moment. Am I happy with my life, my wife," He caressed her ankle, "and our child, yes, I am happy. Are you?"

"I am."

Ron stopped caressing her legs to ask the question he really wanted to ask. "Then what were you doing with Draco two weeks ago?"

"Ron." Hermione shifted around, nervously, "I needed to talk to someone...and Draco was available."

_Flashback_

"_Dra-co! He hates me!" Hermione sat down in the café, bawling. _

"_Granger, take this." He handed her a handkerchief, "Now, what happened?" _

"_I did the worst thing I could possibly do; I let Ron's hand go and snapped at him." Draco scooted over and gave her a friendly hug. _

"_Where were you?" _

_Hermione sniffed, "Diagon Alley; oh, Draco, I'm such a bad wife." _

"_Where is he now?" _

_Hermione wailed again, "I don't know."_

_Draco pulled out galleons of his pockets and put them on the table. _

"_Let's go. We have to find him." _

_Several hours later, Draco and Hermione couldn't find Ron. They had gone the Cannons stadium, his two offices, their loft in France, and Diagon alley with no luck. _

"_Draco, what could happen to him? What is going to happen to him? He needs me and I can't f-f-find him." Draco tried to calm her down and embrace her, but she shoved him away, "it's not okay, Draco. He's BLIND, for Merlin sake!" _

"_Hermione I'm taking you home and I want you to take a shower and calm down." Hermione shook her head no._

"_He's the FATHER OF MY CHILD; WHAT AM I GOING TO DO IF RON GOES MISSING?" _

"_Calm down; I'm taking you home." _

_Draco apperated to the Weasley Estate and walked into the kitchen. "Go upstairs and I'll pour you a drink. Go on." Hermione trudged upstairs, and took off her clothes to step into the shower. Checking the water temperature, she heard a voice; Ron's voice._

"_Mione, I'm not as helpless as you think." _

A/N: This For Poicale: my favorite author who reviewed my story! Thank you y'all so much for reviewing. Please read my other stories. Thank you and leave a review for me. It's caffine for the fingers.


	4. Theif of the Wife Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Breif, in passing (sort of) slash. 

A/N: If you would like some slash in this story ask for it in your review but if you don't please tell me.

* * *

Hermione left and Ron felt a little helpless. Harry was in the kitchen trying not to intrude on Ron in his "special" time. Ron's "special" was when he painted. Being a blind man, all he painted he could not see. Spending over an hour in his studio, Harry became curious as to what could take this much time. Quietly tip-toeing into the studio, Harry became shocked at what he saw. 

The portrait.

An amazing, life like painting of Hermione.

The pale skin exposed on white sheets. The painting seemed to ooze a certain sexuality and goddessness that no true woman could possess. Harry didn't realize how long he had been there until Ron spoke.

"Harry, are you going to stand there for the next fifteen minutes or are you going to tell how terrible the portrait is?" Harry pulled out a stool, dumbfounded by the beauty of it.

"No...not at all. I'm speechless." Ron turned his head, his pale blind eyes boring into Harry's.

"Harry, lying is not necessary. I am a blind man so I'll have to take your word for it."

Harry had a wild idea. "Show this at Blaise's art show. He'll be glad to have some real talent."

"Harry," Ron sounded like an elder speaking to a naïve younger child. "They will not take my submission: I am B-L-I-N-D! I don't want to talk about it anymore."

For the next two days, Ron still worked on the portrait.

_Harry could be telling the truth, I mean, what could be the worst that would happen? _**They will laugh at me and ridicule my art which I AM NOT ready for.

* * *

**

Thursday, Hermione came in to find Ron sleeping on the couch in the sitting room. He looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him, but needed him upstairs to complete her little theft.

"Ron, sweetheart, go upstairs." He grumbled and turned over: **_well, it's not like I can carry him up there._ **

Hermione walked into the studio, and took the covered painting. She got half way to the door when Ron popped up awake.

"Spiders...spiders, they're trying to make me tap dance...I don't wanna tape dance, Herm."

Hermione stifled a laugh; he often did that in his sleep.

"You tell those spiders, Ron." He nodded and lay back down.

Hermione snuck out and got the paint to the art gallery. _**He'll thank me later.**

* * *

_

Two weeks later, Hermione and Ron made their way to Blaise's. Being Draco's lover and friends, they were sworn to go. The October cold winds swept through the walk way quickly.

"Hermione, I don't feel good. Can we go home?"

"No, Draco made me swear that we would go, so we are. If you're good, I'll warm you up later." She kissed his freckled nose as they passed through the door.

After a great speech from Blaise and the unveiling of the star portrait, Ron thought he saw something: he thought he saw Hermione in two places (her color). But one was more concentrated, smaller than her life force. _She took my painted and placed it on display. HOW DARE HERMIONE!_

Ron strode across the room and grabbed Hermione out of a conversation with Blaise.  
"Hermione." She tried to struggle free but he gripped tighter, "We need to talk. NOW."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! The painted is so life like for a blind person painting just to clear that up.


	5. Anger and Seperation

Disclaimer:I don't own it and thank goodness because I couldn't take all that pressure!

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! And thank you for catching my mistakes!

* * *

Ron pulled Hermione into a back studio slamming the door shut. 

"Now, Hermione, I'm giving 30 seconds to explain." He began to pace, but he stopped when he tripped over a chair.

"Ron, you need to get out more. You are not the same man!"

"You're right! The Hell I'm not: I don't have any sight."

"HELLS BELLS! Ron, I love you, but you need to get over it. It happened a long time ago and I just want the man I fell in love with! You're overly cautious and you never touch me unless I initiate; you make me feel like a pervert every time I do!"

Ron turned his head at the sound of her voice. "I am just a man as Harry and Draco are men! The only difference is I can't see. I thought you would be happy that I don't always have my hands all over you!"

"Well you might not ever now that I told you I was pregnant! Jesus Ron when was the last time we spent time outside of the house? Ever gone to any restaurants lately? All you ever do is paint, sleep, and bitch. You know what Ron?"

"No, I don't know what Hermione; enlighten me."

"Until you admit that you have a problem Ron, I will be living somewhere else."

Ron couldn't believe that Hermione really left him but once he came home. He really wasn't sure how he got there because he got colossally drunk in Diagon Alley. Falling face forward at the bottom of the stairs, he only had one thought: 'Well, life couldn't get any worse."

* * *

Hermione cried. 

Cried and then cried some more. And you want to know what she did after that? She blew her nose.

Staying at Draco and Blaise's place wasn't so bad, but without her big pillow (Ron), the nights were lonely.

At breakfast, Blaise had had enough.

"Hermione, darling, you have to do something with your hair; it looks like it's nesting, it's so bushy. Come on, we're going to the stylist." Hermione was pulled out of her chair and didn't realize where they were even going until she was pushed into another: a stylist chair.

"So what are we doing today?" The man asked, staring at Blaise

"Give her layers," Draco said, through his teeth. Apparently, he hated when other men hit on Blaise.

Out in the lobby, Draco and Blaise were arguing.

"He was totally flirting with you, Blaise."

"So. How do you think I feel when Oliver Wood asked you what polish you liked to use on your stick?"

Draco dropped the magazine he was pretending to read and leaned close to his face. "And you want to know I said?"

At that Blaise dropped his magazine too. "What?"

"I said I didn't know, and that I use whatever you use. I have read before, Blaise, you have to give me credit for recognizing a metaphor."

"Excuse me for interrupting gentleman but I need some approval." Hermione stood in the doorway, looking completely different. Her skin glow and she looked happy for the first time in a couple days

"Good God, the stylist deserves a medal for what he did." Blaise stood up and walked around Hermione. The stylist **had** worked a miracle: her curls weren't gone, just more manageable.

Draco smirked and said, "Now we need new clothes."

* * *

A/N: I know I know...I didn't think I would have any slash but they didn't do anything but argue so I hope that's okay. Review it's caffeine for the fingers!


	6. Where's the Rum Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: My parents pissed me off and well this is the cause of it. Blame Francine and Greg.

Something funny: I'm Rick James ghost bitch!

* * *

Ron rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. Luckily for him, there wasn't a glass bottle to break his fall; the house was littered with them. On the entire floor, all the bookcases, all the end table, and even in the closet. Only Merlin knew how they got in there.

Ron shuffled his way through the kitchen and reached for another bottle of vodka.

A crack from the living room and Harry walked into the kitchen, shaking the head the sight of his best friend.

"Harry, po-po-pou-pour yourself of glass; I'm on my...my...Harry what comes after tenth?"

"No more." He snatched the glass out of his hand and led him to the couch.

"No that's not it mate. Something with an e." As Harry walked past, Ron snatched the glass pack and took a gulp.

"Aren't you done yet," Harry asked, going into the kitchen, banging around for a few minutes then re-emerging with a potion. "Drink this?"

"Is it rum? You know how much I love rum, Harry. Is it rum?"

"Yeah sure."

Ron took a good gulp and then spat it out. "That's not rum. Where has all the rum gone?! (1)"

"I don't know." Harry picked up an open bottle and shook it. "You drank it. And the vodka, the wine, beer and Merlin only knows what else! Come on we're going to my house so you can dry up."

* * *

Hermione was shopping with Blaise and Draco; however, it took awhile to step into a certain shop

Hermione stood in the shop, holding the knee-length pick robe up.

"I don't know you guys, I mean; I am twenty five not fifteen."

Blaise nodded his head and pushed Hermione towards the dressing rooms. "Yes. Hermione, I've seen your legs are killer just buy it. Hurry up; we have more shops to see." Hermione went and Blaise turned around to see Draco looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"Dressing room now."

"Hey guys?" Hermione started to look around and opened the door. "Umm. I'll come back."

Blaise's head went down and said, "This why you aren't getting for a week. Now come on, we have to get her shoes."

A/N: Bonus Points and A faster up if you can figure out were that reference came from.


	7. Working Dulls the Pain Within

DingDINGDING! You all get bonus points for the correct answer: The Living God, Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow in the Pirates of the Caribbean. Bonus and virtual cookies!

A/N: Thank you for answering so quickly and hopefully you'll read my other fics.

Ron slept for an entire twenty four hours.

Harry crept in and split open the blinds.

"Good Gremlins Harry! I was sleeping."

"Doesn't matter. You and I are going to do some work. You can't think about how sad you are if you're pulling stumps out of the ground."

"Harry I'm blind-"

"And I don't care. This is what they call tough love-deal with it. Take a shower, shave, and drink a cup of coffee. I'll see you out side in a minute. If I don't, I'm going to kick your arse down the stairs."

Ron decided that a working Harry was better than an ass-kicking, pissed off Harry, so he got up, got dressed and went to work.

Pulling stumps out of the ground was hard work, but Ron liked it: it took away from the dull hurt in his heart.

After an hour of pure silence (excluding minor grunts and huffs), Harry decided to get inquisitive.

"Ron why are you here?"

Ron stopped pulling and wiped his brow. "Well, Harry that's a really general question. Here on earth, or just at your house?"

"Don't be a smartass and just answer my question."

"Well, I made the biggest mistake of my life and now...now I have to live with the fact that the one woman who loved me more than I deserve doesn't want to see me or even speak to me."

"Ron there's more to it than that and you know it."

Ron gave a short laugh. "What do I _truly_ know anymore? I could I mess up something that good and be credited with knowing anything?"

"You've fucked up a lot since I met you Ron, but you never done something you couldn't fix-"

"And I guess this is that one time that I screwed up beyond recognition. I'm hungry."

"Yeah we can eat the stuff Hermi-"

Ron's head whipped around from the back doorway. "What about Hermione?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah you did; I'm blind and my senses have been heighten because of it including my sense of hearing. So what about Hermione?"

"She was here."

"WHAT?"

"She was here and didn't want you to know."

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE SHE KNEW YOU WOULD ACT LIKE THIS!"

"Is she coming back?"

A voice from the gate shook them out of their argument. "Well, Ron you tell me."

A/N: Cliffy bitches (Kidding)! Read and Review no flames please.


	8. Hate the Hiding but Loving Seeking

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own this and I never will. No copyright infringment is intended.

* * *

A/n: I know, I know I haven't updated in a long long long time and feel terrible.

SoI hope you stil like this story and will review (not too meanily)

Foreplay ho!

* * *

_Magic broadcaster _

I thought it would be cool if they had one in their house

**Ron's thoughts**

* * *

Harry retreated into the upstairs. Nothing was more dangerous than Ron and Hermione facing off. 

He might not be scared on dying, but he was definitely scared of a Granger and a Weasley fighting

Ron and Hermione began to argue, or more of Ron ranting and Hermione silently imploding.

"HOW COULD YOU BE THIS WAY TOWARDS ME, HERMIONE? DID OUR VOWS MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!!"

"Ron…"

"I'm not finished yet, damnit!"

Umm no he didn't. (Oh yes he did) "SHUT THE HELL UP RON! I WAS DUMB ENOUGH TO MARRY YOU ONCE DON'T MAKE MARRY YOU AGAIN JUST TO PROVE A POINT."

"Hermione…"

"Hermione me nothing. Do you realize how much I love you?" Ron nodded. "No you don't, Ron, or else you wouldn't treat me this way. I love everything about you: your red hair, you interesting freckles that are always interesting places, your family, your crooked nose, you green eyes that look kind of blue, even the hangover smell in your breath. And the fact that you're a major ass sometimes."

"I don't know what to say."

"Who said you know how to say anything?"

Ron cocked his eyebrow.

"Just kiss me you idiot."

He kissed her in the slow/sweet Sunday morning style that makes any girl swoon.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

* * *

Ron and Hermione were gone back to their house. 

After a great fight, there was great make-up sex.

They began in the kitchen, with Hermione on the counter and Ron unbuttoning her blouse.

"Why does this shirt have so many damn buttons?" Button after button, after button; it seemed to have another layer on top

"The best things come in well-wrapped, multilayered packages, didn't anyone tell you Ronald?"  
He began to work on her neck.

"Ron…Ronald…uhh….Ronald."

He stopped for a second and looked at her. "What is it?"

She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "If you want it come get it." At that, she licked his face and disapparated.

"Damnitt!" _Ron ran up two flights of stairs, up to the bedroom._ He stood in the doorway huffing.

_Nuh huh, Ronald, try again. I'm in the room slippery when wet and boring when dry. I get, uh, wet here everyday. Sometimes twice day. _

**Of course, in the secret suite. She always goes there to unwind, sometimes twice a day. **

Walking in, he projected his voice, "I wonder where my Mione could be?" He walked into the bathroom and saw the most sensuous sight of his life.

Hermione stood up out of the water, the bubbles covering the essential parts.

Stepping into the water after divesting of his clothes, Ron got the most mind blowing sex of his life.

Shuddering, "Enjoy this, Ron."

"Why?"

"Because that's as much as you're getting for a while."

**Damn, there's always a catch.

* * *

**

Read and leave a review: it's caffine for my fingers, the more the better 


	9. Pregnancy Sucks, Big Time

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing; I really apperciate it. I slipped and fell on my head so this was hard to type tonight. I need time to recover. Please excuse any typos.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione went over to the Malfoy Manner to collect her stuff from Blaise and Draco.

She walked through the opening hall, taking the passage way to the guest wing.

"Blaise?" She walked into the room and suddenly wished she hadn't. Draco was getting "pleasured" by someone who wasn't Blaise. "Oh, shit. I didn't I didn't see anything." She was running down the hallway

"Hermione! Wait, slow down."

Hermione ran all the way to the kitchen where she saw Blaise calmly sipping afternoon tea. _How could anyone be so calm when some was-_

"Blaise you're here?!"The exclaimation came out before she could help it. _Damn pregnancy hormones._

Blaise sat down his cup and laughed. "Well, I just live here. What's wrong?"

Hermione looked terrible: her mascara had run from trying to rub the image out of her head, her hair style had been messed up from pulling out her hair, and she was huffing to catch her breath. The Malfoy Manner _was _the largest manner in all of England after all.

"Oh, you saw them?"

"Haven't you?!!" She screeched, pouring herself some tea. She also reached for the hard liquor. And a jar of pickles and accioed some toothpaste.

"Ump, ump," He said takingthe alcohol bottleaway from her. "You're pregnant, remember." He looked at her mini meal of pickles and toothpaste, but let her have it nonetheless.

"Damn."

"Let me explain. Until one of us gets pregnant, we can sleep with whoever we want. Draco, being himself, does; I, however, don't need sex that often so I don't."

"Okay Blaise." Tooth paste drippled down her mouth.

"But I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but I didn't see you. The Manor's so big; I would have never known you were here." He wiped the tooth paste away; Hermione pushed her plate away, more concerned about Blaise than what brownies and guacolmole would taste like with mayo.

"So you aren't worried?"

"No, in due time."

"What the hell is due time? If we all waited until due time, well, Ron might be dead."

The look on Hermione's face and state of her hair just made Blaise burst with laughter. Wiping at his eyes, "Yes, maybe you're right, but go home; Ron's probably freaking out."

"Don't worry; I left him a…_note_…" Damn, if he's awake he's going to be livid.

Hermione rushed home and found Ron on the kitchen floor covered in blood, his own blood. No one but was in the house but the two of them.

"Hermione help me," were the last words he uttered before passing out on the floor.

* * *

A/N: There you guys go! Thank you all for being supportive, especially you Poicale. I look up to you and admire your work. Thank you all so MUCH! Much love. Please check out my other stories 


	10. I Want All of Him

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Hermione thought that life was bad when Ron went blind.

Nothing, I mean, nothing compared to her feelings of emptiness that she experienced in the Waiting room of St. Mungo's.

_What can I do with a husband that can't function? _

**That's not a husband at all. That's a shell of a person. **

**That shell used to be your best friend, your lover, your husband, your business partner.**

_How could I ever explain to his son or daughter who he really was? The person he really was. _

_The pain of looking on him wrenches my heart. _

The doctors wanted to wait and see if his body was strong enough to fight off itself. If it wasn't, magical barriers would placed for the meantime. Dr. Bigston and Hermione watched him from an observation window, Ron's body phasming and convulsiving; the objects in the room moved around.

"He won't hurt himself; you have my word." Dr Bigston was about twenty five around Hermione's age.

"All I want Dr. Bigston is my husband back. All of him. I refuse to take piece of him back. I won't take only his smile or part of his brain: I want ALL of him back."

"Mrs. Weasley, You Have my word."

* * *

Hermione sat in St. Mungo's Hospital for twenty-seven hours. With only the company of herself through the wee hours of the night, she drank coffee. When Harry came back in the morning, he finally said something.

"Hermione you have got to stop." Harry took the cup and held it out of her reach

Hermione jumped out of her seat reaching for her cup, but her stomach stopped her. "Stop what? Stop worrying about him?"

"Stop drinking all the coffee, you somebody might want some you know," Percy took a cup and gulped a sip. "Ahhh, good to the last drop."

Hermione sat back down and glared at him. "Bastard."

"Hermione have you heard from a healer yet?"

"No."

"Just wait here." Harry stormed off, walked into a boardroom, and started to shout.

Three minutes later, a frazzled looking mediwitch came out with a chart.

"Ronald Weasley has been brought back to magical homeostasis. But we don't know how long he's going to stay in this state; the magical barriers we've placed in his body could be fought off by his own magic." The mediwitch almost walked away without saying the words Hermione wanted to hear the most.

"Nurse, tell Mrs. Weasley what you told me."

"He has recovered his sight."

Hermione ran down the corridor at a neck-breaking speed, a speed too fast for a woman who was with child. She skidded into the doorway followed by seven Weasley, a Potter, and two Malfoys.

"Ron," Hermione said, the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Mione." Ron turned his head to the door, his eyes already spilling the precious tears. "Why are you standing there?"

Hermione gave a small laugh. Then the tears came.

In torrents and torrents of salty tears.

_Damn, there goes my make up! _

Ron wiped away at his tears. "I can see you after all, come in."

* * *

A/N: Leave me a review, it's my only caffine fix. No more coffee for the poor writer. :) 

How long will Ron have his sight? And how will Hermione's baby keep up with all this stress.

Love you all so much hopefully you'll love this

OH yeah, thanks you Maxwell House for letting me borrow that phrase. Bonus Points and Faster update for those who find it and leave it in the review you're nice enough.

Thanks again ;)


	11. I Don't Feel Like a Man

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Everyone slowly came in and looked at Ron. 

"What, do I have dirt on my nose," He jokingly said, rubbing at his nose.

"No, not that, but how can you see?"

Draco, from the fold up chair piped up with answer, "The curse my dunderhead father placed on him acted as a barrier between his eye nerves and his brain. However, when the incompetent mediwizards diagnosed him; they failed to notice that the nerves were not severed but just blocked. Since the last battle just happened, they were rushed to heal all of the people in time. When the magical barriers on his nerves were weakened with the immense blood loss, the healers actually knew what was going on." Everyone turned to look at him in amazement. "Hey, I'm allowed to be intelligent. I paid attention at Hogwarts."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry scoffed.

"What?"

Hermione shot him a look of 'are you serious?', "You spent most of healing Class snogging Blaise in the back, calling CPR practice."

Draco pulled out his flask and took a sip. "Yeah, but it worked. I saved 3 people's lives that night. Without my wand."

"So how long will my sight stay?" Draco looked around the room, avoiding Ron's gaze. "Draco, answer me."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "No need to get huffy, Weasel. Not long. I'm sorry to be the one to say it. But don't get use to it; it'll be gone before you know it."

The whole room went into a roar of mass confusion. After it died down, Draco began to explain.

"Well, the blood loss weakened the barrier, so when his levels of magical homeostasis are reached, his barriers will rise again."

Harry folded his arms and looked out of the window. "How long, Draco?"

"Since Weasel is much more powerful than the average wizard: three weeks."

Hermione had been silent until Draco finished his prognosis. "Everyone out." They all stared at her, wondering were that low, sorrowful voice came from. "Out. I SAID OUT DAMNIT!"

Everyone scurried out quickly, trying to avoid the wrath of a pregnant Hermione. She pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it.

"Tell me why you did it."

"Did what?"

"Don't get smart, Ronald; tell me why you did it."

"I'm a coward. Plain and simple."

"No, not plain and simple; tell the whole story."

"When you went to The Malfoy Manner, I really began to realize what it would mean to be a dad. How can I teach our son or daughter-"

"Son," Hermione correct quickly.

"Son; how to play Quidditch or soccer? How can I teach him how to pee properly when I miss on a regular basis? I wanted my body to reflect the pain I felt on the inside. It started with just one cut, then another. I just wanted to be a man, just a man without this fucking problem in my way. I want to be able to see you, and this child. Whether or not he or she has your warm brown eyes or my stark red hair. Jesus Hermione I don't know what I was doing but I'll never do it again. I just don't feel like a man; I don't feel compentent enough to be your husband anymore."

Slowly one small tear came out of his left eye.

"Ronald Andrew Weasley I want to tell you that you are more than anything I could have ever inticicipated. Your blindness is wait makes you so different. But without you're still you."

They sat there silently before Hermione had a wild thought

"Ron, try something with me. Just do it. And close your eyes." Ron obliged and waited. Hermione transfigured a water glass into a tennis ball and threw it hard at him. Ron caught it with his left hand.

"Hermione, are you trying to kill me? If you wanted to play Quidditch, you should have just asked."

"No, just wanted to prove something to you. Even with your blindness, you're still Ronald Anthony Weasley. You can still walk, talk, and hold an intelligent conversation from time to time." Ron laughed.

"Wait a minute, I have a son?"

* * *

A/N: Had update problems so don't get mad.

Read and review: review is like crack for a writer!


	12. Looking at Life

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

"Wait a minute, I have a son?"

"Yes, Ron. I am carrying your son."

"I have son. I have a son. Your son."

"What do you want to name him?"

"Billus sounds good."

"I am not naming my son after your great uncle; I'm still mad at him. He thought it was hilarious to put his false teeth in the potato salad at April Fools' Day."

Ron laughed, "It probably would have been a lot funnier if you hadn't have got it in your serving."

"Plus you and your brothers laughed at me when it bit me and wouldn't let go of my bottom lip."

Ron laughed even harder. "Really Hermione you would think it still hurts."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "if it did, would you kiss it better?"

"Yes, definitely." She pouted. "Oh, it's swelling."

Hermione sat in Ron's lap with her back to the door; she looked down, "That doesn't seem to be the only thing."

"AHHH! My Eyes; not kosher, Oh God Godric Gryffindor!" Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie fell over each other out of the doorway. Halfway down the hallway, both of them could her Bill say, "Good God man keeps it in your pants."

The mediwizard released Ron in the afternoon and he went home and walked around the house.

Something caught his eye: one picture of Hermione in the entrance. Some master had taken the time to paint this without magic; a painting similar to a goddess in his life…Hermione.

"Mione!"

Hermione ran down the stairs and looked at him, "What?"

"I thought I was getting a sensual picture like this when I turn 35."

"Ron, I didn't go anywhere or pose for it; you painted it."

"Stop lying."

"Yeah, you did."

"Quit playing with me, Mione."

"Yeah, it won several awards: seven to be exact. Go into the studio so you can see them."

Ron felt as if the world had opened up.

At night he didn't want to close his eyes.

"Ron, I can tell when you aren't sleeping; what's going on with you?"

"I'm afraid to close my eyes because if I do, maybe it's the last time I can see everything.

A/N: Major thankage is in order to

sballLuver5

anonymous

reads-a-lot

Allison Hill

Mmm-mmm-Good

memomommy27

marn

Ehowyn Weasley

Pantos

CrazyinuLover

Austen

Snakeyes

Bhekie

dragonchild

Aqua Mage

MissPotterPeas

Quills n' Ink

S.F. Gustafuson

Special thank you's go to

hobo-rules

Aria-wolfstar

Acid Green Quill

and last but not least

Poicale.

THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!


	13. The Birth of the Sons

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

No, that was not the end of the story, I just wanted to thank everyone for reading it thus far. There are about Twenty Chapter in the story that I can crank out of my head. After that who know, maybe there wil be a sequel. If you want one leave it in the review.

* * *

Hermione walked on the ground of their property one sunny afternoon; the flowers were still blooming and everything seemed to be alright, expect for:

Ron only had two weeks left so see

She was giving birth

Wait, wait: I'm giving birth? Right now?

Sure enough, Hermione looked down at her skirt and her water had broken. Oh this is just my luck. The walk was slow.

At the manor, Ron was sitting in his studio, pouting. The three painting he had produced weren't anything compared to the one in the front hall. How could he paint when he better when he was blind verses his sight.

Closing his eyes, he let the paint brush guide him. This is stupid, but maybe it'll work.

He opened his eyes after twenty minutes and was quite astounded at what he found: half a picture of Hermione and his son. He was cute as ever: bright red Weasley hair and beautiful gray eyes like the mist over the grass in an English spring, ten pink rosy finger. Hermione's face completely end the romance of the picture: there was sweat on her brow and the expression was terrible, she was biting her bottom lip.

As he was whiting out her face in order to begin again, Hermione burst into the studio like a raging bull.

"Mione look at this picture-"Hermione grabbed Ron by his lapels and hoisted him out of his stool. Standing at only 5'5, this was no mean feet.

"St. Mungo's. Now, Weasley if you value your nether regions at all."

The Floo ride was terrible; with the contractions and the manifestation of their son's magic tearing her apart plus the swirling ride there, Hermione thought she would die giving birth.

When they stepped out of the hearth, they were swarmed by mediwizards.

Sitting in a bed, Hermione was saying things that most couldn't.

"Ron I really TRULY HATE YOU and YOUR LIBIDO!"

Thirty hours later, all of their families were there. Each person took a turn. And each got an insult or twenty,

"I should have never taken your advice, Blaise. No good man would do this to me."

"As I recall, Granger you did this too. It takes two to play Exploding Snap. Go get some sleep, love." Draco stood in the doorway, ready for his shift and his batch of insults.

Sixty hours later, the mediwizards began to worry and gave a deadline of ten more hours before they would go in and surgically remove the child.

"What'll happen to him?"

"He'll be more than a squib but Leonora child. These children have magical powers but only can develop one or two."

"NO."

"Mrs. Granger, I beg of you to reconsider."

"No and don't come back until I call you."

Eighty hours had passed and finally their son decided to make an appearance after almost 5 days of labor.

"Just one more push, Hermione." Madame Pompfrey was the only person she would let deliver her babies. Hermione heard the crying of his lungs. "Hermione you have two more to go, so get your breath."

"Wait, there are three?"

* * *

A/n: You can deal with a little cliffie right? I've update rather quickly so read and review and maybe you'll get oneduring the week. Review okay, It's caffine for my fingers and the plot. Plus Ron needs it if there are three children. 


	14. Damn You Ronald Billus Weasley!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

"Wait, there are three?" 

Ron's hand was in a vice grip with three broken bones already so he was bit out of it.

Madame Pompfrey looked up from in-between Hermione's legs and fixed him a nasty look. "I've been doing this for over a hundred years, so I think I know when I see another head."

"Wow. Three."

"Push, Hermione, that's a girl. Now you rest. You've got maybe a minute or something before these two babies tears you in two."

"That's bloody encouraging," Draco poked his head into the room. "The godmother is here."

"Ginny is here?" Everyone looked at Hermione like she was supposed to be dead.

"Well, don't argue with the baby machine. Get her what she wants." Madame Pompfrey took out a hip flask and took a drink.

Seconds later, Ginvera Weasley zoomed in, holding Hermione's hand. "Mione, didn't I ever tell you not get involved with my brother; twins run in the family and triplets, well, skip a generation."

Hermione laughed then groaned, "Don't make me laugh. I'm afraid if I do, another I'll pop out."

"That would most likely be an improvement on the 80-hour labor, now wouldn't it?"

Hermione laughed again, "Yeah it would, OHHHHHH! MADAME POMPFREY!"

"Oh all right darling, give us a solid push. Then it's almost over; there's a girl. Catch your breath. Then there's another and push-there you go."

"How many are they're again Madame?"

"Three, there are three babies being born."

"Madame," Ginny felt Hermione's stomach now. "There's two more instead of three."

"DAMN YOU RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY!"

* * *

An hour and a few curse words later, Hermione was never wanted to even have sex ever again. Sweaty and exhausted, she held two of the babies, relishing the feeling of giving birth. Not that she wasn't about to kill her husband. 

Ron asked the unthinkable.

"Do you want anymore?"

"Ronald Billus Weasley if you ever think that I will ever push out another child from my loins without the aid of any magical potions, I just might separate you from your penis."

Everyone in the delivery room laughedwhile Ron turned a lovely shade of fuchsia.

Hermione fell asleep and awoke to see Ron holding his oldest son, almost wistfully.

"Ron, you can go to sleep."

"He looks just like me, Hermione. Hopefully, I'll still be able to see him tomorrow. Capre Diem, love, it's the only way to live."

"Go to love."

"See you tomorrow, hopefully."

* * *

an:There you go; read and review: review are like crack for a writer, especially good one. I've only got one vote for a sequel so if you want one speak up. 


	15. Is Never Really Forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Molly Weasley sat in the baby's room at Ron and Hermione's house.

"I have **five** grandchildren; can anyone top that?" Molly looked at Ron was fast asleep. Ron slept with his eyes open ever since he regained his sight.

"Mum, I'm trying to sleep."

Molly picked up one of them and looked at her. "Oh, she's going to look just like me; have you named her yet? In fact, have you named any of your **five **children?"

"No, Mum, the namesgiving ceremony is later this week. Besides you just have to wait."

Hermione woke up late in the night, feeling a tub in her abdomen. "Ron, awake up."

"Ron wake up, WAKE UP!"

"Hmm, Mione, I don't dance with spiders you know."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but the babies," a sound erupted from the nursery.

"What?"

"They are crying Ron. We have to get up. Damn your libido. Just one time in the coats' closet."

Ron was just about to pick up the baby when he had a thought. He waved his hand in front of his face; Hermione noticed and just looked at him.

"Ron, he can see just fine. No he can't, look at him." Ron waved his hand in front of his face once again, their son never blinked.

"Oh, MY GOD! WHY!"

Hermione took the baby in her arms and sunk to her knees. The tears dripped from her eyes onto the babies cheeks as if he was crying.

The saddest thing was…he never could.

He could never cry.

He could never see.

Never see his mother's face.

Never see the sun set

Never see his favorite quidditch team win.

Never see his lover's face.

Never to see or show the glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

Never see himself.

Never to see his son or daughter.

Never to see life.

The next morning was a hard one; the names giving ceremony went by quickly. Ron stood next to Hermione with the grimiest look on his face. There could be now way that his son would suffer with blindness that he found nothing but depression, smoking, impotence, and drinking.

Ron noticed that Hermione was talking to someone he recognized "Hermione, come on, we're going home."

"Just a minute Ron. Doctor, I'll come in on Tuesday."

Standing in front of the dresser, taking off his watch and other things, Ron had to ask, "Who was that at the names giving?"

"The mediwizard told me about something that can help Junior."  
Ron sat heavily on the edge of the bed. "What?"

"I accept that fact that Ronald Billus Weasley Junior will not be blind if-"

"If what? IF A FUCKING MIRACLE HAPPENS? WAKE HERMIONE, DAMNIT! I'm GOING BLIND!"  
"If the curse was directed at me. Twice."

Ron pulled at his red hair. "What are you saying?"

"I would be blind instead of both of you."

* * *

A/n: Don't hate me; just review. It's like speed for a writer. 


	16. Love is Truly Blind, Dear Mione

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

FINAL CHAPTER

(UNLESS YOU BEG FOR IT!)

Title: Love is Truly Blind, Dear Mione

* * *

""Ron, just think about it. I can't just let me son be blind and neither can you. Ron I've seen you smile for the first time in a long time. I can function with it-"

"Don't you dare say that to me-That-that you can function? Hermione Ann Granger, try to explain to me for the past years, have I been myself? I was only a shell of myself so doesn't ever say you can just function!"

"Tomorrow is Monday. We have to prepare."

"Prepare for what? Because you're not going. I can't- I can't I can't let you do this to yourself." Ron sat violently on the end of the bed, a tear rolling down his face.

"Ron if you love me you'll let me."

A silence fell over the room like a thick blanket.

"I love you so tomorrow we're going to do whatever you want."

Before they knew it, Monday had rolled around.

Tuesday, Hermione would be blind. Standing in the middle of the nursery, Hermione wept.

"We can always cancel tomorrow."

"NO." Hermione shook herself and got it together. "Ron, I love you. So let me does this if you love me."

Sitting.

Sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungo's was pure agony for Hermione.

_Twenty seconds from now, I will never see again. _

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione walked slowly as if she was walking to her death.

_This is it. _

_I'll never see. _

_I'll never cry. _

_I'll never see Paris. _

_I'll never see my children grow. _

_I'll never see the sunset on the terrace of our Italian apartment after making love. _

_I'll never see…anything ever again._

_But,** a little voice in her head countered**, anything that you've seen is all you really need: Ronald's face for the last time_

The mediwizard had Ron stand behind her, bracing her for the impact of the curse.

"Take a deep breath and this will all be over." His calming matter didn't help her nevers at all

Hermione turned, looked, and said, "Goodbye, handsome face. I'll see you in my dreams."

The mediwizard uttered the words then Ron could see the wisps of blue and violent black envelop them and absorb in her eyes.

The stability in her body collapsed and Ron hugged her. Taking her home, Ron seemed to cry more that she did.

* * *

Later that night, Ron rolled over to find her sleeping. The blankness of her eyes struck him. 

**Any doubt I ever had about her loving me are gone; to give up sight for me and my son is truly love. To love without sight is something truly wonderful.**

Ron pulled her close, wishing away the blindness from her.

Ron kissed her hair, murmuring,"Love is blind dear Mione. Love is truly blind."

* * *

AN: That's it people. Give me some time to write some more. but I think this is all it's got. 

So there's a sequal in the works. To tide you over for a brief minute, read

The Second Coming of the Werewolves or His Eyes. Or if you're in a humorous Sexy Staff or What you don't Know About Hogwarts

Thank you all!


End file.
